With the development of science and technology, LED lamps have been widely applied to vehicles. However, the LED lamps are prone to generate high temperature, and due to small volumes of the LED lamps, heat is concentrated, and heat conduction is difficult. Therefore, the LED lamps are in a high-temperature environment for a long time. The high-temperature environment will accelerate aging of LED chips, thereby affecting service life of the LED lamps.